Helpless
by SparkyXD
Summary: Lifting my head and staring at the stage with my smarting eyes, I try to walk confidently like Katniss always does, but I know I'm stumbling and taking small stiff steps instead. One-Shot


A/N: Hey everybody! This one-shot is written from Prim's point of view. I did this for an Grade 8 English assignment that is due in two days time. Basically, the aim of this assignment was to write a scene from any book from a different perspective. Being a hardcore Hunger Games fan, I decided to write a scene from Prim's point of view in 500 words. Please flame or add any helpful suggestions which may help improve this one-shot.

The Reaping. The word that brought a foul taste to my mouth. I didn't understand much, but I knew and seen enough to learn to hate the word. The Capitol. The city I didn't know a lot about but had experienced enough hate from everyone to detest it.

I can feel the sweat run down Katniss' hand, as I grip onto it tightly. She's nervous – I can tell. I stare into her eyes and she gives me a reassuring smile before dropping down to my height to give me a reassuring hug. She gives me a gentle but caring pat on the shoulder before making her way back to the middle of the crowd. I can see that she is as uncomfortable as I am with the amount of people filing in to the square.

I turn my head around to stare at her with frightened eyes – she can see the worry showing on my face, which calms me for a second before I start to panic and fidget in my seat. I didn't understand how she could be so calm at a time like this. Katniss was in there twenty times, while I was in there once. I entered because it was mandatory, while she entered to feed our family – or what was left of it. It wasn't uncommon to starve in District 12 and the Capitol definitely made sure of that.

Sitting in my seat, I pray not only for myself but also for Katniss who was more likely to be chosen for the Games. I hear the mayor begin his solemn speech of how our 'great' country had risen from the ashes of what was once known as North America. I can feel myself shaking along with the other 12 year olds as the reaping officially starts with Effie Trinket clattering her impossibly heels across the stage. Closing my eyes and clasping my hands even tighter I pray for Katniss and me to stay safe, as I watched Effie reach her hand into the barrel of names. _Dear God..._

"Primrose Everdeen"

The effect is instantaneous. I can feel the numbness travel at lightning pace down the side of my body and the blood in my cheeks drain as I feel nauseous and dizzy. I stumble and take a shuddering breath as someone pushes me slightly forward. Lifting my head and staring at the stage with my smarting eyes, I try to walk confidently like Katniss always does, but I know I'm stumbling and taking small stiff steps instead.

"PRIM" I feel myself being grabbed and thrust behind a body. I struggle briefly before I register who it is. There is no commotion as Katniss sprints in front and yells to my horror, "I volunteer". My mind is screaming loudly at me to stop her as I race towards her to pull her back.

"I VOLUNTEER AS A TRIBUTE" I start gasping in horror at these words before clinging onto the back of her dress fruitlessly, refusing to let her go.

As I cling tightly onto her dress I whimper, "No, Katniss. NO! You can't go!" I stare up into her eyes pleadingly before hugging her even tighter as she says to me harshly in a forceful voice, "Prim. LET GO!"

I feel my heart breaking as I hear the harshness and agitation in her voice. "LET GO!" I know she wants to cry, but her strength and dignity doesn't allow her to. _This isn't fair_. I thought wildly as I felt her arms tear me away from her.

"NO!" I yell frantically as I feel myself being lifted off her back into a pair of built arms. I know who it is. Gale. He holds onto me in a tight grip with one arm as I thrash and scratch him furiously. I know it's futile but I try anyway – anything to stop Katniss from walking onto that stage. He doesn't wince or comment at my attacks and with his other arm to my despair he lifts Katniss up onto the stage and whispers huskily to her, "Up you go Catnip"

I can feel the hot tears pouring down my face as I look at her on the stage. I know it's useless so I sink to the floor hopelessly and see her grey steely eyes filled with determination as she stares back at me.

Sniffing helplessly I whisper to myself, "Why?"

A/N: Thanks for reading :)


End file.
